micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Barrington
Become our Allie I, President Nichol of Kleinland, humbly begs you to become our mutual allie and friend. Feel free to respond via or talk/discussion page. --Kleinland 16:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Merging of Murrayfield and Barrington Advance Statement As of Saturday 19th September 2009, a treaty was signed between Barrington and Murrayfield officially merging the two nations to create The Kingdom of Wyke. Elections will be held in the near future to determine the ruling party. I realise Erusia may not approve oif this, but such a move was necessary, as our nations were close to failure. After the collapse of the Communist government in Murrayfield and the inactivity of the Barrington government, both leaders felt it was important to take measures which ensure these two nations survive. [[Stigistan (Admin)|''Stigistan]] 07:26, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :I believe you misunderstood the meaning of the treaty. On September 20th, Murrayfield made it quite clear to the intermicronational community that the treaty did '''not' confirm the merger, only accepted the possibility of a future merger. At least five nations have all strongly recommended against the merger, and Mr Lawson made it very clear to those nations on September 20th that it was very likely the merger would not go through. You have misinterpreted the meaning of the treaty and no such merger has taken place according to the government of Murrayfield. :Additionally, the date for the trial has been set for September 25th 2009 - it will, as you requested, be held on the GUM forum. Four Jurors are presently registered to stand (the Democratic Duchy of Francisville, the Empire of New Europe, the People's State of Sandus and New Scientopia). Only those who have registered by the date the trial begins will be authorised to cast a vote when it comes to determining guilt or innocence, and if guilt, the appropriate punitive action to be taken. I remind you that in the unlikely event this merger has or will happen, the "Kingdom of Wyke" will be brought to trial in place of Barrington as a legally recognised successor state. :Statement by Robert Lethler ::Actually no I didn't, because I wrote the treaty to be signed after Ben's government voted on the proposal. It clearly stated that as of Saturday 19th September 2009 the two nations of Barrington and Murrayfield merged to form the Kingdom of Wyke. The reason Ben said otherwise is because he is scared of how you would react. You constantly bullied him to retain communism even though, an he told me this himself, he has wanted to abandon it for months because it is not the way for his nation to grow. He did not want to go to war to fight for what he feels best for his nation. ::As for the trial, I will probably not be able to get online at your specified time but I will try to access the forum as soon as possible afterwards. Feel free to proceed on Sunday, just be aware I may not be able to respond until Monday morning. [[Stigistan (Admin)|''Stigistan]] 07:14, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Given the standing secret agreement in effect between Murrayfield and Erusia concerning the long-term sustainability of Socialism in Murrayfield, to which you are not party, it seems exceptionally unlikely that what you are saying is true - especially given the attitude Comrade Lawson has shown to others ''excluding me. Unlike yourself, Comrade Lawson has tried to build up a strong and intermicronationally active nation that has earned the respect and trust of the MicroWiki Community - at least five nations all strongly recommended against the merger independently, and it has been made clear to the intermicronational community that Comrade Lawson believes you are the belligerent and aggressive party in this situation. Furthermore, there has been no confirmation from Murrayfield about this issue. :::Lethler (dictated early this morning) ::::If I could be more active, I would be, trust me. You don't know what my Dad is like. Anyway, back to the important stuff. I met with Ben on Saturday and the treaty was signed. It was only a draft treaty, but was still a legal document. When Ben has spoken to me in person, he has told me that you were aggressive to them when they decided, through their own free will, to revert to Imperialism. You declared war, did you not? I think Murrayfield will still deny that the merge was made official, until you make a promise not to declare war on them. Ben only adopted Communism because of a running joke between myself and some friends. I will not go into that now because it is not important, but Ben does not want to keep a Communist government. ::::About the trial, what exactly am I charged with, because Ben told me that you dropped the 'illegally interfering' charge? Some of what has been said by both sides is true. On saturday i did meet with Joe and i did sign the treaty however that treaty was a draft and provisional to await approval and ratification by the Murrayfield government. That has not happenned yet and the merger is still under consideration by my government.The treaty is a legal document but must be ratified by the Murrayfield government before the merger can be confirmed. Several other micronations have declared their opinion that the merger is not a good idea. I will not deny that i have had my doubts about communism before and i am still considering the merger with barrington which i believe has good points and equally a few bad points. I do however have to say one thing i have not accused any side of being aggressive or belligerent against me, some of the points made by both sides are true but i have never said that.--Ben L 20:56, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I thought it already was approved, that's why it was signed. You don't sign the treaty until after it's been approved. You confuse me Master Lawson.[[Barrington|''Barrington (admin)]] 06:58, September 24, 2009 (UTC) GUM Trial To whom it may concern within the former Kingdom of Stigistan, In response to a petition by the Socialist Republic of Murrayfield, and following a lengthy inquiry by the Grand Unified Micronational Justice Commission, the Grand Unified Micronational has elected to bring the Kingdom of Barrington to trial in response to allegations made against its recognised legal predecessor the Kingdom of Stigistan. Though you are not obligated to participate in such a trial and can refuse to cooperate (in which case the GUM reserves the right to pass judgement ''in absentia), it is strongly recommended that you participate in the trial. We recognise that you may not feel entirely comfortable with the organisation of the judicial system. In order to ensure that this trial is fair, free and open the verdict (and in the case of a guilty verdict, the punitive action to be taken) shall be decided by a group of voluntary Jurors. All Jurors shall be members of the Grand Unified Micronational, with Erusia, Murrayfield and Barrington all being forbidden to stand as jurors. Please contact me at erusia@live.co.uk, though please note your e-mail should have the subject prefix NPEC-FA to ensure it reaches my office, to discuss the arrangements of the trial. We need to establish what time and day of the week is best suited for you, in order to maximise the number of jurors able to attend. I can provide you with detailed information concerning the charges being brought against you, assist you in finding the proper legal counsel and answer any questions or concerns you might have. I will make this information known to you privately, so that you may decide whether or not you wish this information to be made public, or if you would prefer it be confined to those attending the trial. I can also provide you with information concerning the appeals process you may start after the trial, if the verdict is not to your satisfaction. Yours sincerely, Robert Lethler ---- I wish for the trial to be held in the forum as I only have limited time on the computer. [[Stigistan (Admin)|''Stigistan]] 07:18, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Message from GUM Chairman To the representatives of the '''Kingdom of Stigistan', Recently, it has been brought to the attention of this office that your nation has illegally interfered in the affairs of another sovereign member state of the Grand Unified Micronational. Specifically, allegations have been made by the national government of the Socialist Republic of Murrayfield that you have forced an illegal change in government in their nation through intimidation and threatening behaviour. Specifically, it has been said that you have threatened their leader - Premier Lawson - with aggressive military action if they did not abandon their chosen system of government. It has also been said that beyond this, you placed extreme pressure on their government to abandon the ideology they have chosen, culminating in an edit to their page using the account of their legitemate national leader. It has been made clear that members of Murrayfield's government felt extremely intimidated and feared for the security of their nation and that they have no intention to abandon their ideology when they entered into unmediated talks with Stigistan. As Chairman of the Grand Unified Micronational, I am hereby exercising my power under Article 108 of it's constitution to unilaterally suspend Stigistan's membership indefinitely. Murrayfield's case is being brought before the Grand Unified Micronational Justice Commission for review by it's Presidium, who will decide whether or not a trial is needed in this case. If the Commission's report rules that the case warrants a trial, you will be called to attend a hearing by the Supreme Tribune at which you will have the opportunity to defend yourself before your fellow GUM members. Robert Lethler, Chairman of the Grand Unified Micronational You have got to be joking! I haven't forced any decisions upon Murrayfield. I was at Ben's house when the revert back to 'Imperialism was made'. His reason for changing was because Danburnia made an offer to merge the two nations if Murrayfield abandoned Communism. Ben agreed and asked me to change the page because he was out of the room. We didn't make any threats to them. I wish to see proof of these allegations so I can act accordingly. If no proof can be given, I shall start a movement to expel Erusia from GUM for intimidation of micronations and posting unfounded allegations as a threat. If proof can be given, we shall, regrettably, terminate our alliance with Murrayfield. Response To the appropriate representatives of the Kingdom of Stigistan, In response to the message on both Murrayfield's talk page and this one, I find it most peculiar that you would choose to criticise the Erusian State for forcing it's political ideology upon others, when the exact same allegations have been made against Stigistan and are currently being reviewed by the Grand Unified Micronational Justice Commission. Neither the Democratic People's Republic, nor the Union of Socialist Micronational Republics, ever once interfered in the internal political processes of the Imperial and later Socialist Republic of Murrayfield - Socialism rose in that nation of it's own accord. Comrade Lawson has assured us that he is truly committed to the Socialist ideal and that he wishes Murrayfield to remain an independent state free of the corruption of Capitalism and Imperialism. You are correct that the National Constitution of the Democratic People's Republic offers protection for the fundamental rights you reference - and Lawson's rights have, by his own testimony, been infringed upon. We are assured that the government of Murrayfield has no desire to return to being an Imperial Republic or a similar nation and that they wish to continue with the Great Socialist Experiment. Chapter I, Article 18 of our constitution dictates that we are committed to taking "all necessary measures to ensure the advancement of the revolutionary ideal of Socialism by providing direct and/or indirect support for revolutionary, and democratic reformist, Socialist movements in other micronational and macronational states". Recongising Murrayfield as a special ideological friend, who we have always said is under our special diplomatic and if necessary military protection. Stigistan has in the past demonstrate strong anti-Communist tendancies and, according to Comrade Lawson's testimony, it is not difficult to see that it is you who refuses to respect Lawson's fundamental and Human rights. Additionally, Article 35 is specific to the Erusian legal environment and the term "organisation" within Erusian law cannot be applied to any micronational movement or government. Additionally, it is entirely inappropriate to confuse the official response of the Central People's Government in Erusia with my own response as Chairman of the Grand Unified Micronational. Your suspension is customary in these situations and you are the third such member state to be unilaterally suspended by the Chair in light of serious allegations - I have, before today, suspended a nation with which Erusia has strong bilateral ties because the situation as GUM Chair demanded it. The matter of Stigistan's possible offences has been brought before the Grand Unified Justice Commission and is now in their hands, not mine. If you were actively involved in this institution you would know the Quorum of Delegates has the power to vote, by majority, to restore you to full membership before the Commission reaches a verdict on whether or not to take the matter to trial. Murrayfield has been much more active in the institution than Stigistan and, as such, it is only logical for me as Chairman to assume their statements are more reliable than your own. Finally, I would like to remind you do can not make a motion to expel the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia from this institution - a motion may only be brought forward to suspend Erusia and to request a trial from the Justice Commission, as has been done here. Only the Democratic Duchy of Francisville, as Supreme Judge, may rule on the suspension of Erusia due to my own lack of impartiality in the matter as the appointed Erusian delegate to the Quorum. If you have any further questions concerning the judicial process, the possibility of bringing forward such a motion or similar I recommend you consult with the Democratic Duchy's representative to the Quorum. Yours sincerely, Robert Lethler Both Francisville and Erusia are currently in the GUM chatroom. I'm told you're welcome to speak to both of them in there if you want. If you don't want to talk to them in person, Grand Duke Sutherland of Francisville would like you to contact him and detail in full your perspective on the situation so he can reach an informed decision as to whether or not a trial is needed in your case. :) ptrcancer 18:21, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Stigistanian response I am a friend of Ben's and I fully understand that he can run his nation how he wants to. It was Danburnia's idea to get Murrayfield to revert to 'Imperialism'. I was in support of such a move and I do not deny that, but I didn't try to force President Lawson to make the change, he did so entirely through his own free will and greed. I was there when the conversation took place between Daniel and Ben so I fully understand the situation unlike yourself, who apparently since no proof has been given, made these accusations up. He told me to change the page for him because he was out of the room. Ben told me the next day that he reverted back to Socialism after he 'got shouted at by Erusia'. Daniel then decided to withdraw his merging offer. I said to Ben 'Erusia probably was annoyed of you constantly reverting and reverting back.' Capitalism is my personal preference, I will not deny that, but I wouldn't try to force it upon other micronation. Ben is a friend of mine and I support him in whichever decision he chooses. Also, I noticed in your argument with President Lawson a few days ago, you said about Murrayfield 'You are not and have never been a Communist' and that Murrayfield is a 'simple, childish ignorance.' Now, however, you are putting the blame onto me! I have absolutely no say in how Murrayfield is run and don't want any. I will give advice but I don't force him to do anything. In regards to the 'motion to expel Erusia', I apologise for my outburst. I was caught up in the heat of the moment. You angered me with your unjustified accusations. However, a trial is not necessary because my nation hasn't signed the constitution yet. I do not plan to do so until I see proof of these accusations and charges be brought against Murrayfield for lying to the Supreme Court (I don't know the proper legal term, perjury I think?) [[Stigistan (Admin)|''Stigistan]] 10:16, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Firstly, the Grand Unified Micronational Justice Commission is authorised to commission a tribune to investigate any member state - it was agreed that all micronations who became members ''before the signing of the constitution would retain their membership. As such, all though Stigistan is not party to the legally binding agreements in the constitution, it does remain a member of this institution - the Commission is authorised to request you to attend any inquiry, trial or similar legal proceding. Additionally, as you would be aware if you had signed the constitution, the Commission does not simply bring a nation to trial. Mr. Sutherland has been condudcting an investigation into these allegations since the moment of the suspension (which there will be an opportunity to overturn on Sunday evening provided one voting member state is willing to bring forward a motion to do so) and has himself made it clear he does not feel, at this moment in time, that there is sufficient evidence to bring Stigistan to trial. If he should deem evidence insufficient at the end of his investigation, then no trial will be held and the suspension is automatically overturned (which will not, with respect, have any impact on a nation as inactive in our institution as Stigistan). I feel obligated to remind you that the head of our adjudicative branch needs you to contact him immediately so he can continue his investigation - if you do not contact Francisville, then you can offer no defence for yourself. I would also like to remind you that what is said between myself and another micronational Head of Government or State is not something for public discussion. My own personal opinions are not those of the Central People's Government (unlike in Stigistan it seems) and our official stance on the matter was completely clear on the Murrayfield talk page. I seem to recall Stigistan, which is here preaching Human rights, attempting to constitutionally illegalise homosexuality when you were drafting it - to the best of my knowledge, we did not disclose that. Robert Lethler Oh dear, you seem to have misquoted me! What I actually said was that it would be mildly discouraged but not illegal. I am unable to attend meetings because I don't know when I can get on the computer. Also, I don't know how evidence can help me because the only way you can really know what happened is to have been there, which you weren't. I am absolutely adamant that I didn't try to force capitalism onto Murrayfield. [[Stigistan (Admin)|''Stigistan]] 15:42, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Reason for Improvement Template I'm aware that you were elected as an Admin also, but I've blitzed all the micronations listed on the wiki with Improvement Drive notices and, in ''my opinion the article on Stigistan doesn't have that much content in it to be considered an article of decent quality. If the community disagrees then that's fine (it is a community project after all), but I think that the page needs to be overhauled to flow easier, detail more history and explain the government of the nation. Right now the largest and most informative part of the text is copied from elsewhere on the wiki. ptrcancer 15:28, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Summer Visits Dear King Joe, Mr.Lee and I are looking to make visits over the summer to several other micronations over the summer, and we were hoping we might make a trip to come and see Stigistan, Tozland and Danburnia. Would you be ok with this? Scientopia 21:22, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Well, you won't be able to see the actual territory, but you can meet the leaders. It's a good idea, as long as you are who you say you are! Friendship request to King Joe Foxon of Stigistan, greetings: :I would like to invite Stigistan to enter a state of informal friendship with the Slinky Empyre. Your nation seems strong and serious, and it would be an honor to have relations with your people. I look forward to your response encouragingly. --Kyng Fyrst 15:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Games Reminder }} Poker event Greetings. Currently, the Poker event in the Second Micronational Games has enough participants to play, but does not yet have an organizer to set up the games. If anyone in Barrington would be interested in organizing the Poker event, please let us know here. Kyng Fyrst 21:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Remove from category Can this be removed from the category Hull Micronations so that category can be deleted? the category is pointless. --Dr-spangle 16:12, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Hello, I represent the Midget Nation-in-Exile and would like to know if you would be interested in establishing diplomatic relations with us. Feel free to reply on our talk page. MidgetMaster 09:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC)